


Bonds

by kingseijuro



Series: Keithtober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Inner Dialogue, Keithtober 2018, Kidnapping, Prisoner Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseijuro/pseuds/kingseijuro
Summary: Takes place in season 7 of Voltron: Legendary Defender. Keith gets kidnapped by Sendak and is imprisoned on his ship, and a certain bond helps him escape.Day 3 of Keithtober!





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> A little rushed and 30 minutes late cause well... I can only write at night lol. Not 100% proud of it but I really want to get at least most of the days done for Keithtober-- so enjoy!

Clink Clink.

 

Silver metal chains collided everytime Keith walked, arms bound behind his back with handcuffs. The cuffs were tight, sharp metal digging into his wrist with every movement and deep red soaked the fabric covering them. Dark walls lined the hallway, each corner and post highlighted with a bright purple that illuminated the dirty floor dully. 

 

_ I need to kill him…! _

 

Keith struggled as he tried to free himself from the handcuffs, metal only digging deeper and the crimson liquid he was all-to-familiar with splattered onto the floor. Tearing flesh swam through the crisp air as Keith bit the fabric in his mouth hard. The smell of nickel filled his nostrils and he scrunched his nose in response to the stench. The Galran in front of him chuckled darkly. 

 

“Don't worry. You'll get to see your friends soon,” Sendak grinned, only earning a glare from Keith as he narrowed his eyes. Soldiers pushed Keith hard enough to make him stumble as they continued walking down the hall, rounding a corner. 

 

_ What to do, what to do..?  _

 

Keith looked around for anything he could use to escape, maybe a weapon, or a distraction. There was nothing but the bright lights decorating the walls and floorboards. 

 

_ C'mon, c'mon..  _

 

Keith took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, keeping a steady pace of his feet as he followed the sound of Sendak's footsteps. He tried not to focus on the pain in his wrists, metal scratching at his bones and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

 

_ Patience yields focus.  _

 

A squeal of metal scratching metal rung through his ears and he winced, squeezing his eyes tight before opening them. The hall was dented in drastically, metal bumpy and static ran through the frayed cords swimming in the air. Shattered glass scattered along the floor around the impact sight, the light slowly flickering until going dark. 

 

Keith smiled the best he could with the wad of fabric in his mouth, immediately knowing who it was; the Black Lion. Soon enough, the tips of metal claws pierced through the metal and pushed straight through, clawing down before ripping the metal away. Air immediately sucked out of the ship, everyone floating off their feet. The Galra grabbed onto things so they weren't sucked into deep space, gasps surrounding Keith as they tried finding masks. 

 

Unable to hold onto anything, Keith was sucked out into space. Without a struggle; he trusted his lion with his life. Black immediately opened her mouth and captured him, his body slamming hard onto the metal floor of her mouth once he wasn't in zero gravity. Keith grunted, the sound muffled by the fabric. 

 

_ You saved me…  _

 

_ Thank you, Black.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
